


【1000大礼包】王九龙；张云雷；尚九熙（未完待续）

by YiHehe



Category: 1000 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiHehe/pseuds/YiHehe
Kudos: 20





	【1000大礼包】王九龙；张云雷；尚九熙（未完待续）

-勿上升正主  
-ooc  
-三观不正

——

//王九龙x念一//

镜子前的念一扯平自己身上唯一的衣物，白色的衬衫经过一晚上的折腾已经褶皱不堪。脚边的避孕套的盒子已经被自己踩扁，明明是夏天却浑身发抖。被太阳刺眼醒来的王九龙看着念一站在镜子面前，标志性的旺仔笑跪着从床上走到念一身后，脸颊贴着她的脸旁，抚摸着另一旁的脸，看着镜子里的她和他。

“真香啊，一早起来就有的吃。”

明明是来找郭麒麟谈论事情，却狼入虎口。王九龙把念一拉进怀里，舔舐着她的耳垂，下意识的念一往回缩，经过昨天一晚上的折腾，双腿早已经不是自己的了。王九龙把她轻轻的放在床上，阳光透过白色衬衫，双乳在他面前显露无遗。凸起来的两点在他的舌头下涨起。

“王九龙，你这样不好。”

“哦？是吗？也不知道昨晚是谁在身下叫我上你的？”

看着念一皱着眉头，王九龙心里莫名的舒心，一只手已经在她的密林里穿梭，掐捏着小核。准确来说，郭麒麟都没有这么对过念一。看着她的眼角挂着泪珠，王九龙的手指依次伸进她的穴口，不自觉的爱液沾满了他的手指。

“你看，你自己的身体出卖了你。”

王九龙把她扶起来抱到落地窗前的沙发上，跪坐在沙发上的她被人抬起臀部，两手被人反抓着，脸贴在玻璃上。虽然是三十二楼顶层无人看见，但是这种透明感让浑身发热，王九龙的笑意里藏着念一看不透的东西，现在的她就是热锅上的蚂蚁，过后灰飞烟灭。

王九龙褪下自己的内裤，弹出来的器具抵着她的穴口。念一感觉到了昨晚那个东西在自己的穴口前，下意识的想要逃离却被王九龙摁住腰间，没有缓和，一涌而进。

“王九龙！！！”

王九龙貌似想起了什么，扶着她的腰挪到床边拿出一个假器具塞进你的嘴里。依旧把她挪到落地窗前，进行一进一出的游戏。门外有人回来了，不出意外就是郭麒麟，他给念一打电话她没有办法接听，王九龙却打开了接听键，又把粘有口水的假器具拿了出来。

“你在哪呢，听王九龙说你来我们家了？”

“我...我...下次...嗯..再来找你吧，不好意思。”

后面的王九龙一顶一顶的，念一无法和郭麒麟沟通。刚才的假器具震动的嘴巴又有些发麻，郭麒麟只是觉得她很奇怪，也只好答应。郭麒麟想着王九龙应该醒握住房门把手想要推进来，却被反锁，郭麒麟只能敲门，

“王九龙！你开门！”

念一被郭麒麟吓到了叫了很大声，王九龙捂住她的嘴巴频率加快，手上能感受到她的泪珠。王九龙红涨的器具退了出来，念一的液体滴落在地板上，把她扭过来让她含住，一股咸味的液体流入她的嗓子，差点被呛着。

念一摊在王九龙的床上昏睡过去，王九龙整理好自己出去简单和郭麒麟说了几句把他轰出家门。再回来，和她一番运作。

—————————————————————————————————————————

//张云雷x云月//

星空爬满了城市的夜空，围绕在月亮周边。张云雷的专场刚刚结束，云月已经泡完澡缩在被窝里自我挣扎，非要等到张云雷回来。看着视频里今天的发型，很满意的点了无数的赞，毕竟是自己亲手给他整理的。

房门打开，张云雷和助理回来了，云月故意把自己遮盖起来显得床上没有人。张云雷看了一眼床上，她的那点小伎俩，他还看不出来？张云雷故意坐到了她的叫上，云月忍着脸都憋红了，张云雷还在和助理说事情。突然觉得自己的脚上没有了张云雷的屁股，马上从被子里探出了个脑袋，关门声清脆，张云雷看着她。

“疼不疼？”

“不疼不疼，你又不重。”

张云雷戳了她脑门一下就去洗澡了，云月趴在床上看着手机里今天发生的视频。正在犯花痴呢，就听到浴室里的那位的叫喊，

“云月，帮我拿一下毛巾。”

本来就迷迷糊糊的一个翻身没站稳崴了脚倒在了地上，张云雷听到外面的动静擦都没擦就赶紧推开门，看见云月趴在地上喊着疼。张云雷把她扶起来坐在床上本来就有些洁癖，自己这下又得再洗个澡，

“得了，跟我泡澡去吧，一天天的。”

放好了热水，云月先是褪去睡衣在他的搀扶下坐进去，不得不说酒店的双人按摩浴缸真是大。云月一边玩着按钮，张云雷给自己整利索下浴缸，看着她自己玩着倒也是高兴。张云雷把人拉进自己的怀里，双手揉捏着她胸前的玩物。浴缸是镶入式的景观浴缸，云月看着外面的风景丝毫不想理他。

“你看月亮多远呐。”

“那有你圆吗？”

云月靠着他加上热水的缘故，脸已经上了色。张云雷把她扭过来面对着，扶着她的腰间往自己身上靠近，云月的两条腿扑腾的张云雷满脸都是水，咬住她的耳根算是小小的惩罚。云月自己倒是往张云雷器物上靠近，低头垂吻着贪恋已久的双唇，水波荡漾着抵到两边，早已分不清浑浊的液体到底是哪分。

水流随着张云雷的器具一起进入云月的穴道，不敢压着他，云月自己捧着他的脸旁吻着自己动。胸前涨的有些难受，张云雷舔舐着她敏感的乳头，抱着她出了浴缸到了床边，现在轮着他压着她。

“不行就别撑着了。”

看着张云雷眉头紧皱，大概是某处又开始疼了，云月看着也是心疼。

“你才不行呢！别废话，老实点！”

“诶，你轻点！！张云雷！！”

—————————————————————————————————————————

//尚九熙x亭鹭//

尚九熙又喝多了，看着他躺在床上说着胡话，嘴里的名字还是一个陌生女人的名字。床头柜上亭鹭和尚九熙的合照已经变成碎渣反躺在床头柜上，看上去是不小心弄碎。用手轻抚过照片，再看着他变成这样，大概是他前女友回来了吧。

“亭鹭...”

尚九熙拉住你的胳膊，仿佛清晰了一般。亭鹭弯下腰想听他后面会说什么，却没有听清楚就被人踉跄拉入怀里。

“想听就听着这里吧。”

他醒了，看着心房上的亭鹭。她正在认真的听着他的心跳声，越来越快。亭鹭跟随他的心跳声心跳的也越来越快。尚九熙抚摸着她的脑袋，一点也舍不得欺负她。，亭鹭挣开他恢复理智，从床边下来隐约看到了他抽屉里的东西，是他和前女友的结婚照还保存完整。尚九熙看到你看见了抽屉里的东西，连忙关上。

“这个完整，我们的合照却是碎片？”

“这个你得听我给你解释。”

尚九熙急忙拦住亭鹭不让她出去，亭鹭就觉得自己在这个房间就差发现点不想看到的东西了。亭鹭随手拿了个企鹅扔给他，尚九熙瞅着她可爱的样子真是想欺负一下，接过企鹅把她也一起搂在怀里。

“你说说你，什么都好，就是脾气太急。”

“滚吧，渣男！”

亭鹭气哄哄的把他踢到一边差点踢到根上，尚九熙哪能轻易放过他，直接是把她按住了趴着看着她。亭鹭用手边的手机壳砸在尚九熙鼻头上，很快就红了起来。本来想逗逗她再欺负她的，看来现在也没有必要了，尚九熙伸手摸出还未拆封的避孕套，亭鹭看到睁大眼睛看着他。

“我都说了，你不要太急，有些事情得慢慢来不是吗？”

“我要回家！你欺负人！”

尚九熙把剩下的就扔在她脑袋边上，万一一会儿还要用呢。亭鹭心想着自己为什么要过来看他，让他自生自灭不好吗？尚九熙趁着她不注意就已经把她的胸罩解开，熟练地手法让亭鹭再次瞪大眼睛看他，尚九熙顺手把她的上衣一起扔到了地上，白皙的双球在他眼前出现，双手托着她的背就到了他跟前，双腿夹着他的腰间。

“我这还没开始欺负咋就赖上了呢？”

“啊啊啊，滚开我这！”

亭鹭虽然嘴上说着不要，但是心里却抱有一丝期待，也等着他怎么给自己解释。尚九熙向前握住她的奶团，柔柔软软的，刚触碰怀里的人儿就打了个颤。尚九熙的舌尖触碰到她的乳头，更是想把他推开，却有一股神秘的力量反倒抱住他的头。看她也那么主动，尚九熙悄无声息的吻着她的双唇又把手伸进潮湿的地方，这刚一点点就已经湿透了。

“你可真是个宝贝。”

仰着头看着天花板，任人在身上留下印记。尚九熙试图用两根手指进入的时候发觉有些紧，他才醒过来亭鹭还是第一次。看着眼前人停下了动作，亭鹭带着微笑贴在他的唇上，仿佛开动了机关一样，尚九熙深吻着她。

“刚跟前女友打完架，那个是她弄碎的。”

尚九熙解释着也不忘先让亭鹭适应着，她看着他的眼睛不带着谎言，稳重着给她解释刚才发生的一切。

“至于抽屉里的东西，我忘了扔了，你处置吧。”

穴道收缩包裹着他的手指，尚九熙从中退出给自己早已弹起的器具戴上了避孕套。一点一点的开拓亭鹭的穴口，挤上润滑剂和她本身的液体融为一体，进到了里面。亭鹭抓着尚九熙的后背，刚做的指甲狠狠的在他背上留了印记。

“那我们明天再去拍写真好不好？”

“你确定你明天下的来床？”

尚九熙一点点顶开，疼痛感让亭鹭强忍着的泪水随着血液一起留下。灰色床单上留下了殷红的血迹和清浊的泪。

“尚九熙，我爱你。”


End file.
